Secretly Married!
by beatress
Summary: They were secretly married. Little did they think that keeping their marriage as a secret will be so difficult, especially when you're husband is extra loving and you're wife is extra beautiful?
1. Abducted

**Natsu: Man, what am I going to do with her? **

**Me: Yes, what will you do with me? **

**Natsu: How can you bring me more troubles when you haven't finished the rest? How are you writing a new story already? You did put up a notice you wouldn't be writing any more for some time now?**

**Me: Awww.. Natsu, you're such a cutie. With you being in my mind with this story, I couldn't concentrate on my work. So, I decided to post it up. I hope people like it!**

**Natsu: My usual. She doesn't OWN Fairytail! All she owns is the plot set up in an AU! Blame her, not me, for anything you don't like!**

**Me: Don't be like that! Well, Enjoy my new story minna!**

* * *

**Chapter-1 **

**Abducted**

"See you tomorrow, Lucy," a raven haired guy waved her a good bye for the day. He wore black pants and a red T-shirt which was covered with a black overcoat. At the first sight, it would really be hard to believe that this guy is a teacher at Fairy High.

Gray Fullbuster, 23 year old, is a science teacher at the Fairy High.

"Thanks for your help today, Gray. I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow," a blonde haired beauty smiled at the guy. Seeing how childish she appears, it would be astonishing to know she is his co-worker at the Fairy High.

Lucy, 21 year old, is a literature teacher at Fairy High. She's younger than the other teachers at the academy. Apparently, the school was running low on the Literature teachers. So, they had to take the under aged girl in.

"You sure, you can reach home safely?" he cocked an eyebrow, not really wanting to let her go alone.

"I-I'd be just fine. Don't you worry. Besides, it's at walking distance from here. You should get going. You have errands to run don't you?" she chirped as if a nightingale. He smiled at her before heading for the door.

~0~

Gray Fullbuster just walked out of the door when a black limo caught his attention. Shrugging it off as nothing, he continued on his path. He had to stop at a gift shop before he headed home.

~0~  
"Finally done!" Lucy said, satisfied with her work. It was already late in the evening and with Gray gone, she was the last one left in the campus. She had to finish correcting the exam papers of her home class students and had to hand them tomorrow. Life was getting really busy nowadays.

She began packing up her stuff as she began humming a tune she came to love over the years. She walked down the stairs and towards the gate when she felt a hand on her waist, grabbing her towards the darkness. She tried to squeal for help but another arm shut her mouth. Panic was clear in her eyes as her mind was unable to comprehend the situation. She could feel warm breath over her shoulder which was frightening and soothing at the same time. She would almost giggle at the thought. Frightening and soothing… no wonder people called her weird.

She felt herself being carried over to a limo? Wait, she knows who it is. She narrowed her eyes as she bit his hand.

"Oww!" came a yelp from her abductor. "Lucy! What are you doing?"

"What are you doing, you kidnapper?" she scowled, not in a mood to be talked to.

"Sheesh, Lucy! You know it was me," he said in a low voice.

"I don't know you!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, just get in," he said.

"No," she protested.

"You're coming with me!" he retorted.

"No, I'm not," she disagreed.

"Yes, you are," he pushed her into the limo and locked the door. An evil smile crept on his face as he entered from the other side of the limo, preventing her chances of escape.

"Natsu!" she whined as her chances of escape were nullified.

"Good to hear you call my name after so long. Now, let's go shall we?" he smiled at her before he drove at full speed.

~0~

A raven haired guy came, running back towards the school gate.

"I hope Lucy's still there. What kind of idiot am I? Forgetting my wallet back in the staff room?!" he mentally slapped himself.

As he neared, he could see something. The black limo?!

He saw someone pushing someone or something in!

"_Could it be….?" _He didn't want it to be the blonde.

He increased his pace, only to see that the limo left.

"_What the heck was that? Was Lucy kidnapped?"_

~0~  
The drive went in silence, well for most of the time.

Lucy stole occasional glances at her abductor- his messy pink hair, his childish onyx eyes, his tanned skin. Heck, he didn't change much in the past few days!

She was caught red-handed staring at the pink-haired man, who just smiled at her.

"Missed me, huh?" he asked, trying to crack a joke which did not succeed.

She turned her head away and chanted her mantra while trying to stifle the red paint that threatened to stain her cheeks.

"I'm angry with him. I'm angry with him. I'm angry with him," so went her chant.

"Come on, Luce. You can't be angry with me… at least not for long," he smiled.

She blinked at the man's confidence. He didn't know he just raged the anger in her.

"Don't be so confident, Mr. Dragneel. Oh, I almost forgot to greet you properly in a lady like manner. Pardon me but don't you have a few more conference to attend somewhere in Oshibana or Crocus or Bosco or whatever. How could you waste your time for a lady like me?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

He put such a great force on the breaks that made the limo come to an abrupt halt.

Lucy jumped out of the car, leaned her back against it. Her head was held low as her bangs at the front covered her hair.

He too leaped out of the car. Man, she has hit the nail but he couldn't do a thing against the arrangements. What would he give as an excuse? That… that he…

Well, that was unnecessary now. The most important thing was _his_ Lucy was crying and it was all because of him.

"Look at me, Lucy," he said, trying to force her to meet his eyes.

"You were to return after a week?" she said, trying to sound amused. Yes, she was sad. She was alone for a freaking two weeks! Who wouldn't feel lonely for such a long period?

"The work load increased and I unexpectedly had to attend another meeting in the same town. Then you were not lifting my calls or answering my messages or even worse, you switched it off! Come on Luce! You know well, I cannot live without you," he said, cupping her cheeks.

"So, you kidnapped me?" she cocked her eyebrow. All her anger was gone with him close to her.

"Obviously, nothing wrong in it, is it?" he was slowly closing the distance between them. She stepped a little back. He pinned her to the car, not letting her go here and there.

"You wouldn't care what people think if they saw you like that? They'll think you're a creepy kidnapper…" she said, pulling away as far as possible from him.

"I could care less about the world when you're with me," he said, locking his eyes with her. Just what was this man planning to do?

"You know…I'm someone's wife. My husband will tear you apart if he knows I'm with you. I don't want to cheat on him, you know. He loves me so much and I love him too," she said, making him pause in his tracks for a minute. She was witty.

"I don't think your husband will mind if I claim you for one day," he said before closing the distance between them and kissing her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. Finally, they pulled apart, bumping each other forehead.

"So, not angry any more, Mrs. Dragneel? I wonder if I have to run away from Mr. Dragneel for my life," he said in irony.

"Oi, oi, you're going to run away from yourself?" she giggled before he joined her in it.

She rested her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ne, Natsu?.."

"Hmm…"

"Gomen…"

"Why?"

"I was angry with you,"

"Not your fault. I was too busy to call you too,"

She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"But when we took this decision, I was prepared for everything. I shouldn't have been angry with you," she said with her most sincere voice.

"So, you regret our decision?" he asked.

"No but…"

He planted a kiss on her forehead, taking her by surprise.

"You doubt people will find out about it soon… Just don't bother about any of them. When they'll have to find out, they will. I could care less about them. The only thing I care about is you…" he said as he snuggled his head into her hair, holding her tight.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered.

She hugged him back and said, "Love you too, Natsu,"

Their moment didn't last long because Lucy's phone rang loud. She pulled back and took out her phone to see who it was.

"_Gray?"_

"It's that ice head again," said Natsu who managed to look whose caller id it was.

"Shut up, Natsu," She switched the phone on and spoke.

"Hello Gray,"

"_Lucy…"_ came a worried voice from the other side.

"What happened? You sound so worried? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. Natsu hugged her from back and rested his head on her shoulder as his wife was talking to the only male whom he despised greatly.

"_Are you alright? Did the kidnapper do anything to you?" _Gray asked.

"Kidnapper? What are you talking about? Oh, he is… well, an old friend of mine. Yes, yeah, he's an old friend of mine. I refused to go with him because he broke his promise so he pulled out all that drama. Sorry for worrying you," she chirped.

"Looks like ice brains is worried about you," Natsu muttered.

"Shut up!" Lucy said, not bothering to listen to what the man on the other side of the line had to say.

"Oh, it's not you Gray," she retorted as the raven haired lad was about to cut the call. Her explanation however, didn't reach his ears or so as the science teacher ended the call.

"You idiot! Can't you stay quiet for a while? And why do you have so much of a problem with Gray?" she scowled at her husband's antics.

"Because I feel he's an idiot" he replied, holding her ever so tightly.

She squeaked at being pulled so tight but it didn't hurt her. He was always so soft on her htough his grip seemed tight.

"Jealous, are we?" she asked, smirking.

"Jealous?" he blinked twice before replying. "Never have that dream sweetheart. It's impossible when I have you with me,"

He took her hand and kissed the white platinum ring on it.

"Just say I'm protective of you…like a dragon," he smiled at the thought.

"I'd say overprotective at that. Whatever, let's go home. Happy might waiting for us," she said, turning away from him to hide her blush.

"So, how is he?" he smiled as he followed her.

"He's as fine as he'll ever be… Besides…Hey!" she squeaked once again when Natsu kissed her for the second time.

"You're spoiling me too much,Luce," he said, before he dived into the limo, making her run after him.

"Natsu!"

* * *

**Me: How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! Tell me! I know it was a little crappy. But hope you like it!**

**Natsu: Little? No, it was completely a crap! **

**Me: Well, you don't have any problems right from the start atleast.**

**Natsu: But you made me a kidnapper! Minna, just give her, no not the right word. Knock some sense into her rusted brains! Post your comment in the box below. She's even accepting flames so she could feed me but be a little gentle or I'll use them on you. **

**Me: No, he's not going to do that!**

**Natsu: Also,tag you're advices with your reviews! 'Cause she's gravely in need of them!**

**Me: Waah! Natsu's being mean!**

**Me& Natsu: Arigatou! Bye for now!**


	2. Warmth

**Me: Minna! You were all awesome! 13 reviews! I was jumping with joy!**

**Natsu: Yeah, yeah whatever you say they'll listen. It's only a one side talk.**

**Me: (frowns) This should have however come before like on Tuesday but gomen, I have my exams till yesterday. So, I was unable to write it. But now that it's done, I'm posting it straight away.**

**Natsu: I still can't believe you didn't plot anything against me. This story looks so happy.**

**Me: You'll know by the end. **

**Natsu: Something's definitely fishy here. However, Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. All is owns is this plot which I'm unable to decipher and you can feel free to blame her for anything you don't like.**

**Me: I'm too tired to even retort or smack you.**

**Natsu: Yay! Good news! Minna! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 **

**Warmth**

_No matter how close you are, I will still long for that warmth of yours._

_No matter how far we are, nothing can stop my love for you…_

Bright sunlight should hit her face, waking her up early in the morning. Magnolia was, after all, a city known for the early sunrise. But it didn't.

Instead, familiar warmth wrapped her in it, making her mind even lazier than it already was. She turned in the warmth to face the source of it, opening her eyes a little to steal a glance at her husband. However, they opened wide when she saw him staring at her. She quickly sat up in her position, a little shiver down her spine.

Natsu was quick to pull her back and into his arms, his grip around her tighter than before.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" she squeaked as he turned her to face him.

He planted a kiss on her forehead before replying to her question. "Loving you…"

He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

Heat rose to the blonde's cheeks as his words repeated in her mind.

"Baka…" she said, slipping into the depths of sleep.

He cracked open his eyes to look at his sleeping beauty. An unusual smile crept onto his face as he etched closer to his wife.

"I wonder when I will next see you this peaceful," he said, bumping his forehead with her, lightly so she is left undisturbed.

He wondered if she heard him say that or what because the next thing she did was snuggling close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled even more as he held her even closer, drifting into sleep.

~0~

"Stupid Natsu…" Lucy muttered as she hurried towards the school. "I got late now! How did I even sleep for so long?!"

She paused at the school gates, sighing in the process.

"Yeah, right, he always has this affect on me. I cannot remember sleeping so peaceful in days when he's not around," She smiled at the thought as she pushed through the gates. Her face beamed as it never had before. It was like seeing a new Lucy altogether.

"Aww… Lu-chan, where were you? Were you sick? I was knocking on your door but there was no response. I was panicking so much! I thought you were in danger or something! Never do this again… "Lucy was greeted by the other literature teacher the moment she entered the staff room. She animatedly sweat-dropped at her new best friend's reaction, one reason being she was overreacting while the other was she didn't know what to tell.

"No need to panic so much Levy-chan. I was just very tired and woke up late this morning. I never knew I could sleep so sound," Lucy commented, mentally cursing her husband's image.

"By the way, Lu-chan. Is something the matter?" Lucy stopped in her thoughts of torturing her 'sweetheart' later.

"Huh?" she couldn't comprehend what her fellow teacher was arriving at. She dearly hoped for not being discovered.

"You seem different today. I mean different different. You know, very different," the blue haired teacher fidgeted a little.

"Levy-chan, could you stop beating around the bush?" Lucy asked when she couldn't decipher the meaning of the words.

"I mean nothing offensive. You know, you're looking too beautiful …"

"_That's because the baka wanted me to put some make up on, just for fun…" _she mentally punched him, unable to harm him physically.

"And…" Levy trailed off.

"And?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And you're so very happy today, unlike any other earlier day I saw you. Did something happen? May be you got some good news?" Levy finished her words in such a hurry that it took a while before Lucy could finally smile and reply to her newly found best friend.

"Hai, Levy chan. I'm so very happy today. This has been the best day so far in this month!" Lucy squealed like a little girl, paying little heed to what she was saying. If Gray didn't interrupt the duo by calling for the blonde's attention, she would've disclosed their secret by now.

"Lucy, The vice principal is calling for you!" he said, entering the staff room.

"What? Erza is… I mean Mrs Fernandez is calling for me! But I only missed my first two classes," Lucy pouted. She left through the door by which Gray entered, thinking about facing the red haired Vice principal, also called The Demon disciplinarian of the School.

Gray glanced her through the corner of his eyes. "_Why was she so ecstatic before?"_

Lucy hurried to the Vice Principal's room. About the Vice principal, she was the heir of the Scarlet Fortune and married Jellal Fernandez, her love, a young successful Businessman and the heir of the Fernandez Co. but chose to devote her life to the school where her education was primarily carried out. Sometimes, Lucy wondered if her life would be so easy like Erza's. To speak the truth, it was not though.

She knocked on the door weakly, deprived of all her earlier happiness. Lucy gulped imagining the punishment waiting for her inside. Erza didn't like people without discipline. Hey, but it's Erza you're talking about. Maybe, if she told her the reason, she'll agree.

"Come in," a stern voice greeted her from inside.

"Gomen, Erza," Lucy said, feeling guilty she had no idea why.

"You were late Lucy. How could you be late to school? That's so against the rules of the school. What will the children say if their sensei was late?" the voice sounded so stern that she lost hope of any forgiveness from the redhead. She was sure the redhead was scowling though she couldn't see her face as the chair's back faced her.

"I'm really sorry, Erza. It was Natsu's fault though. You know…" she scratched the back of her neck, "That idiot made me sleep for a longer time than ever. I'm so going to kill him after I go home,"

Lucy pumped a fist in air, her eyes full of determination. But the determination on her face fell down when a familiar voice chuckled. It didn't click in her mind immediately. She was unable to understand why Erza was laughing. Maybe the entire reason was funny. However, then she realised the voice didn't belong to Erza. It instead belonged to…

"Natsu?..." it came more as a question.

"Awww…. That was so sweet!" the voice said while the chair turned a 180 degree angle, revealing the pink hair and the onyx eyes of the owner.

"I'm never knew this voice modulator can work so well. I better order the company to increase the sales on this," he said holding a small microchip in his hands, unaware of a raging aura from a certain blonde.

"Natsu!" he looked at the mention of his name. Sweat formed on his forehead as he saw fire in her background. Shivers went down his spine. Lucy can sure be scarier than Erza.

"You're so dead!" she ran towards his chair to choke him.

Unbeknownst to her, there was some juice on the floor. Natsu stood up, realising that she wouldn't notice it. Before he could shout to her to stop, she already skided, making her fall down.

_THUD!_

_~0~_

Lucy closed her eyes tight, not wanting to feel the impact as soon as she realised she stepped on the wrong thing. To her relief, the impact never came, but she fell down.

She felt warm hands wrap around her body while she heard a thud. _What was that? What happened?_

She heard a sigh and felt a warm breath on her face.

"That was close," she heard him say.

Lucy opened her eyes to find the pinkhead under her smiling at her. Relief etched over his face while worry began to crowd hers.

"Natsu" she got up from above him. He followed her suit. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why did you do that, baka? Did you break a bone or something? Let me see,"

A single tear rolled down her face but never met the ground as the person in question caught it midway.

"I didn't want Lucy to feel pain and cry. In the end, Lucy is still crying," he said, making her rest her head on his chest.

"You're so reckless you know that?" she said, holding onto him as if he was going to disappear.

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head like a child. "That's why I have you to look after me,"

It was a perfect moment. Both of them stayed still. It was like the time itself stopped in its flow and looking at the couple. They look so cute together.

A sudden knock on the door drew their attention.

"You wouldn't want the whole school to find out about your secret do you?" a stern but friendly voice said.

They looked up to the source. A red-haired beauty wearing a maroon formal dress was standing at the door, a smile plastered on her face. The couple let go of each other, each calling out the name of the Vice principal.

"Erza?" While Lucy's sounded like a question, Natsu's sounded like a whine.

"I just went to clean the orange juice that spilled on me but I didn't expect to see you two together. It's been long time since we met, altogether. Isn't it?"

~0~

"So, Lucy, I heard you were late," Erza rose an eyebrow.

Silence prevailed ever since the redhead entered the scene up until now.

"Hai! I'm really sorry. I just…"

"You don't have to be. I can understand. Natsu explained everything to me. His arrival was however sudden but I can still understand. I'm your friend right?" Erza said, explaining as if not minding the breach of rules.

"Really?" Lucy's eyes were as big as basketballs. She looked at Natsu who just shrugged.

"So that means no punishment?" Lucy mentally cheered. This sure came as a surprise. Erza and not punishing for breach of rules? Has the world gone haywire?

"I'm afraid that can't happen…" Erza gave a pitiful look. Lucy sighed in her mind. Atleast the world was safe.

"Oh?"

Natsu clearly listened to each and every word the redhead said.

"And your punishment is…. Take your day off and spend time with Natsu"

Lucy blinked at what her friend was saying. If what she heard was right, Erza just gave her the permission to go with Natsu.

"You got to be kidding me?" it was Lucy's first reaction.

"No, I'm not. Now go. Tomorrow's a Saturday and the day after is a Sunday. So, I'll meet you on Monday," Erza smiled.

"Yes! Thanks Erza!" Natsu cheered as he dragged the blonde out.

"Have fun you two!" Erza smiled. Something was definitely wrong with her. Or maybe, it was the effect of whatever she learnt from her pinkhaired cousin. That was the least she could do for him after his pleading for the past hour.

"I wish you two could live together, not having to hide this fact, soon."

~0~

"Lu-chan where are you going? What did Mrs. Fernandez say?" Levy bore a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing to worry Levy-chan. It's just she gave me the permission to take a day off. I'll have to hurry. Fill you the details later! Bye!" she said as she exited the room. She was unaware of a certain science teacher's gaze on her as it followed her to the exit and down through the window, where it found its target running across.

His eyes widened when he saw her jump and some hands wrapped around her. He tried to look who it was but the Sakura tree in front blocked the person's face. He stood up, excusing him to use for the washroom and ran to another window outside the staff room to not lose sight of her. He was late. All he could see was a black limo, no, the same black limo from the previous night, leaving the campus grounds.

"Lucy… I hope you're safe," he muttered, returning to his place.

~0~

"Phew! That was a tiring day!" Lucy said, plopping down on her bed. It was night by the time they reached home and she was really tired. Natsu of course was as restless as ever.

"What do you say? Want to go to the Spooky house again?" The reply came in the form of a pillow hitting his beautiful face.

"Dragneel, you're not going to speak of that again!" she hissed.

"Oh, someone's scared!" Natsu said in a dramatic voice.

"I was not!" she retorted, her eyebrows never seemed to leave each other.

"So, was I the one who was holding onto you tight?" he mocked.

"Maybe…" she let out a sly grin.

"Come on, Lucy, We both know it was you who was scared of those what they called 'spooky' creatures. You were the one screaming loud," he retorted.

"Natsu Dragneel, keep your mouth shut!"

"Try to!" he ran away from the approaching demon.

They played the cat and mouse chase till both of them plopped down on the bed, panting.

"What? Already down?" he asked, grinning at his life partner.

"Yup," she said, still panting.

She snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to himself, not wanting to miss any of her.

"I wish the days could be like this forever. That we can be together," she said closing her eyes.

Silence prevailed. Only the wind reigned the sounds in the room apart from their heartbeats. He could only smile at her words. He didn't know how he wished for it to happen. That wish was something like a dream come true. He wanted her badly. He loved her so much! How he wished they were together? But they cannot be. Not that their status didn't match. If he was the Dragneel's dragon, she was a Heartfilia princess. No other Corporation can match either of theirs in their own realms. Still…. No matter how much money they had, they still couldn't be together and it was all because of him.

"Lucy, I…" he wanted to tell her that he wished the same but he was only greeted by light snores from his wife.

His lips stretched from one corner of his face to the other. After planting a kiss on her forehead and wishing her goodnight, he too found himself drifting into sleep. Now that he had only less time left, he had to make the full use of it and spend it together with his blonde companion.

~0~

He woke up to the irritating sound of ringing doorbell. How can people be so persistent?

He took a look at the time which read 06:30.

"_Arghh… who's an early bird and is waking people who are sleeping?"_ he thought, annoyed by the sound of the doorbell.

"I hope Lucy is not awake," he looked to his side to see his wife still sleeping peacefully.

He sighed before rushing to the door to shoo anyone who was going to wake up his beautiful wife.

"Hey!" he said, before freezing at the person standing infront of him.

It was a short, blue haired woman. He recognised her as soon as he saw her but didn't expect her here.

"Dragneel-san?"

"Mrs. Redfox?"

"Natsu…" Their attention turned to the low cry from inside.

The pinkhead hurried to the door of their bedroom but found himself in the embrace of his wife as soon as he reached there. She was still wearing her nightgown and from what he knows, she wasn't wide awake and not even aware of what she was doing.

Little sobs from her made him hug her and hide her form in his.

"Luce? What's the matter?" he questioned, worried about what might have happened.

"I had a dream that you were gone and when I woke up and I saw you were not there, I thought you were really gone. I was really scared Natsu. Thank god, you were here. I don't know what I would do without you. You would never leave me, ne? You'll always be with me, ne?" she asked, tears rolling in her half open eyes.

"Y-yes! Don't get the wrong idea! I will never leave you!" he said and found that his statement was comforting to some extent. Her sobs ceased while he sighed. She was drifting off to sleep again.

"Natsu…" he heard her mumble.

"Hmm…"

"I love you, more than anything in this world," she mumbled before falling into sleep.

He smiled through the heat that crept to his cheeks. Carrying her to the bed and properly tucking her in, he mumbled "Sleep well" and "I love you too" before turning his attention to the guest who has been watching the couple interact for the last ten minutes.

She had a scowl on her face while he grinned sheepishly. This definitely was not going to be so easy like he thought.

* * *

**Natsu: What the hell-? Beatress, I am the reason Lucy and I are not together?**

**Me: But you are together aren't you? **

**Natsu: Yes but we're not? Arghh.. How can we be two at the same time?! This is so confusing!**

**Lucy: Come on, Dragneel. Tell me what did you do this time?**

**Natsu: Only if I knew that.**

**Lucy: Natsu doesn't want to be with me(crying and running away)**

**Natsu: Luce, wait! (Lucy out of sight) *sigh* It's all because of you!(turning to the audience) Minna, tell her! Tell her to get us together soon! Lucy even misunderstood the entire thing I don't even know! Please! Post your comments, opinions and suggestions in the box below. And don't forget to leave some advice with it! She desperately needs them!**

**Me: Waah! Natsu is a meanie! Please pay attention!**

**Natsu: To what? **

**Me: Oi, it's the name of the next chapter. Chapter-3 Attention!**

**Natsu, Lucy & me: Arigatou! Bye for now**


	3. Attention

**Me: Minna! I'm back with the very new update of "Secretly Married"! I'm double happy too! After posting the previous chapter, when I saw last, there were 18 reviews! That really made my day and I was so happy that I began the third chapter. But since my exams fell in the middle, I took a little time to complete it! I'm just done with it so I'm posting it up!**

**Natsu: Since she was so happy, she went on typing problems for me and this chapter is more than 3000 words. Can you believe how much she loves torturing me?!**

**Me: (Not minding Natsu's comment) I'm really glad you like it! And so, I hope you'll love this very new chapter! Thanks for supporting me so far!**

**Natsu: Glad she didn't hear a word! She doesn't own Fairytail and I'm the happiest person about that(smacked!)Ouch! All she owns is the plot! So blame her for anything you guys don't like! (another smack from me)Ouch!**

**Me: Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Chapter-3**

**Attention**

* * *

"Dragneel-san, what- what-" the short woman said in a panicking voice.

"Mrs. Redfox, please…"

"It's Levy. I don't want to repeat it again," she said in a stern voice.

"No, thanks. I'm sure my wife would love to see me after her slumber and not find me dead because your husband might kill me. You know, how protective he gets when it comes to you," Natsu said, laughing off in the end as if it was something very unusual to see.

"I'd still prefer to go by my name. And don't you think it is over exaggerating when you yourself are no different?" Levy raised her eyebrow.

Natsu laughed at the comment of his friend's wife.

"I think Gajeel rubbing off on you, Mrs. Red- I mean, Levy-san," Natsu said, his grin never leaving his face. Levy laughed along with him.

They were in the living room and speaking in such low voices so that the blonde's slumber remains undisturbed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you want Levy-san?" he asked, sighing in defeat. It was no use talking to someone who was good at using words when we ourselves are not too good at that.

"Simple. I just want the reason as to why you're here when you have tons of…" She never completed her statement because Natsu raised his hands in surrendering.

"I get it. I get it. I'll explain things to you later if it's okay with you. But right now, could you please leave? No offense but if Lucy wakes up and finds you here, she'll panic over nothing. She still doesn't know that you know about our little secret," Natsu said with a smile.

She looked towards the door to their bedroom, a smile gracing her thin lips.

"Fine! Anything for Lu-chan!" she said with an "Hmph". "I'll be awaiting your reply. You should consider yourself lucky that my husband is being patient with you. I wonder what might happen when that wall of his patience crumbles down,"

Levy face palmed, thinking about the consequences while Natsu sweat dropped at the thought. Even that would mean near death.

"Thanks, Levy-san," he said as he led her to the exit.

"Take care of Lu-chan, okay?" she said, before leaving their home.

He sighed. One more day saved by him.

~0~

"What's with the smile?" a blue haired guy asked, putting on his coat. It was early in the morning, too early for anyone else but not for a hardworking CEO like the man himself.

"Nothing," the redhead replied.

"And you want me to believe that?" he cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Fine, I give in. I wonder how you manage to do that," the redhead pouted.

"Because I love you," Erza turned red at his words. Today this guy was crazy. She had no doubt about it.

"Natsu is here," she made a simple statement but it was effective enough to freeze her husband in his tracks. He stood there trying to comprehend what his wife has just revealed. Did she really say what he thought?

His face was expressionless, something which she has never seen in years. So, she burst into fits of laughter which didn't seem to end soon.

"Don't put such a face. He really is here. I met him in person yesterday," she said in the middle of her laughter.

"What?!" his jaw reached the ground. Just how crazy can that guy get?

"Yes, he is here. I can even provide you with proof if you want," she smiled, stifling her laughter.

"But shouldn't he be in Hargeon right now? There's an important mee-" she cut him off.

"I know. He told me," she smiled. She moved from her position on the couch to her husband who still hasn't recovered from the shock he received. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his own wrapped around her slim waist as an instinct.

"Then why didn't you tell him to go?" he asked, "You know it's important,"

He scoffed on his friend's actions. He knew he was reckless but this reckless, he never expected him to be.

"What would happen if Uncle Igneel would find out?" he said. That would be one big disaster of the year. He doesn't even know his son is married to…

"He came here for her," she said, "Isn't it lovely?"

The blue haired man gulped. The consequences might be scary but his wife might get scarier if he didn't admit it that it was such a lovely thing, despite it actually being lovely. Nothing wrong to admit things out aloud right?

"It is lovely," he began closing in the distance between them, making the redhead freak. The moment was however ruined by the ringing of the redhead's phone.

She backed away, lifting her phone to see whose caller id it showed but was only surprised to find it was from the Principal of the school. She became a little panicked. She remembered she didn't do anything wrong. Giving Lucy a day off would do no harm right? Even Natsu was like the Master's (the way she refers to the Principal of Fairy High) grandson. Without any further ado, she clicked the answer button on her phone.

"H-Hello?" she stuttered, embarrassed of her actions.

Jellal watched his wife sigh in relief soon after. He didn't know what they were conversing about as his wife only replied in "Okay"s and "That'd be great"s. He pondered on what was so great about a conversation which spoiled one of his few romantic moments with his wife. He saw her take the phone from her ear and heave in relief.

A wide grin was plastered on her face, earning a few WH questions from her husband. She only grinned in reply, letting him know this.

"Only after I finish one more thing… I can assure Natsu is going to love this news!" her smile, if anything happened, only widened at the consequences.

Jellal kept on wondering what was going on her mind when her voice brought him to reality.

"Jellal, you're getting late for the meeting!" she quirked and he followed her orders. Nothing's scary than Erza when you defy her orders, though he wouldn't mind staying there with her for the rest of the day…

~0~

"Hey Sleepy head!" she heard a voice greet her.

She saw something pink from her blurry vision and that's when she remembered something, rather she was with someone she should be everyday but was not fortunate enough for that and that she was wasting his time by sleeping for long hours.

"Natsu!" she jolted her head up, only to find her brown eyes to meet the pair of onyx eyes that belong to him.

"Easy now, I'm not going anywhere," he chuckled at the last part.

She smiled before she turned her head away from him. A depressing aura was reflected from her.

"What's the matter, Luce?" he asked.

"Oh nothing?" she smiled off. He decided to drop the matter but would raise it later.

"_Not now Natsu but soon again, you will be going won't you?"_ she thought sadly as she left to freshen up.

~0~

"What are we doing here, Luce?" the pink-haired guy asked his wife who was busy searching for something in the supermarket.

"Nothing but I don't have any food left at home to feed you. I'd require to buy tons if I have to feed you," the blonde replied, giggling at the response she came back with.

"I don't eat that much," he retorted.

"Yup, You eat lesser than a baby blue whale," she giggled, impressed by her own comment. Natsu made a childish pout and was about to comment back when his phone began ringing.

"One minute," he said, taking his phone out of his pocket and taking a glimpse of the caller id.

"_Gajeel? I wonder what's the problem," _ Natsu thought before excusing himself from the blonde to attend the business call.

"Hello, it's me, Natsu speaking. Why did you call at this time?" he spoke in a low voice.

"Whatcha doing for this long? Do you think of me to be a servant of yours or what? Now get back here! Now! And Soon!" a grumpy voice said on the other line of the phone.

"What?! But it's only one day since I arrived and it's too early in the morning!" Natsu said in whiny voice.

"Gihe," a signature laugh came from the other side, giving Natsu the clue that it was only a part of the teasing.

"I didn't think the Salamander could actually take things so serious when it comes to his wife," the voice said, teasing the mighty Natsu Dragneel who stuck out his tongue in the most childish fashion, in a way in which it would make it difficult to believe that he was one of the CEOs of one of the leading companies in Fiore.

"Cut it out Gajeel. Now tell me, what's the matter?" Natsu said in somewhat serious tone. Gajeel isn't among the ones who make a call only to tease people.

"So want me to get straight to business? Here I go, Salamander…Gihe," Gajeel gave a final laugh before reporting the news to his friend, "Be careful, Salamander. If possible, come back as soon as possible. They're going to make a move. I mean, The Sabers. I don't know what they're after but look out, would ya?"

"I understand. I'll try to," he said, before ending the call. Natsu heaved a deep breath. What is he going to do now?

~0~

"_Natsu would love to eat these_," she thought to herself as she picked up some spicy ramen.

"Lucy~~~" she heard a sing song voice from behind. She turned behind to face the source of the voice. She found a person dressed in black suit and black sunglasses, with a smile on his face. His hand ran through his orange hair as an expression of disbelief took over his face.

"Loke?" she squeaked, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Didn't expect you here, love?" he said in a flirty tone.

"You would be dead the next moment he hears you say this," she muttered in a low voice so that it won't reach his ears. She wore a grin as she proceeded to the next section.

"I didn't see you for a whole day Lucy. Why didn't you come to school on Friday? Everyone was missing you," he said hinting worry in his voice.

"Why don't you say you were missing me because others saw me at least once?" she muttered under her breath.

"Awww… Lucy, don't ignore me like that!" he whined behind the blonde who very much ignored his comments with a smile.

"Don't be like that! Now that we've met, why don't you come with me on a date?" he asked, winking an eye.

"Loke, you're very lucky today, you know?" she said out in a loud voice. "Because he is not around to make you dead meat" she said this part in a very low voice.

"Does that mean you will come with me?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"No way! That'll be in your dreams!" she said as she skipped away from the dejected orange head.

"Lucy~~~" he ran after her, only to find her missing. "Where did she disappear to all of a sudden?"

~0~  
Lucy ran in an attempt to skip away the womanizer. That teacher in her school seems to be too fond of her to let her go in a single attempt. She tried to mingle with the crowd but it would be of no use. The orange head would find her sooner or later. This left the blonde with thoughts of how to escape and get to her husband.

Just when she was shuffling through the crowd, she felt a hand on her waist and was being grabbed by it to some small empty lane. Her heartbeat rose, making her feel like it would jump out of her chest. She had a strong urge to scream and she would have if not for the other hand of her captor which covered her mouth. Her body felt numb under the warmth of her captor and she couldn't move a limb against it. As much as it was scaring her, she felt more secure than any other place in the world at the moment.

She could see Loke just at the end of the lane, his voice singing out her name and his face which reflected disappointment; she could take note of all the features of the orange haired womanizer.

"Phew," she heard her captor sigh. That was more than enough to confirm all the guesses she had about her captor. It had to be…

"You're fans don't seem to leave you, huh Luce?" a voice said from behind.

"N-Natsu?" she let out a sigh in relief. She turned around in his hold, a scowl written on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking? Scaring me like that? And what took you so long? You're becoming irresponsible, Natsu!" she let a low shout at her husband, scolding him for leaving her alone.

"Hey, calm down now!" he flailed his hands in peace. "Besides don't you think it was good I was not there when your fan discovered you? We could've been caught you know,"

Lucy laid her head limply against his chest.

"Yeah," she mumbled her voice full of untold sorrow. "We would've been caught…"

Sensing his dear wife's mood, he cupped her cheeks after pulling back to look a little at her now dejected face. Kissing the forehead of the blonde fondly like there was no happily ever after, he mumbled an "I love you, Luce," before pulling her into his arms again.

Puzzled by his actions she could only mouth a "Love you too, Natsu", pondering over his strange behaviour.

~0~

Lucy was observing her beloved husband ever since she returned from the supermarket. He was being… weird.

He was staring at her for hours (sometimes sending her creeps). He didn't let her do any work, more so he was protesting to even let her cook for him. He used to get worried if she disappeared from his sight even for a minute. This behaviour of her love was getting to her mind. What was it that was bothering him but he didn't let her know?

"Lucy! Lucy!" she heard his bold voice snap her out of her trail of thoughts. The blonde was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she barely realised she spaced out causing the pink-haired guy to worry already.

"What happened? You spaced out. Are you worried about something?" he asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it a little.

"N-Nothing," she shrugged it off but he wasn't going to buy it this time. She excused herself from the room and was about to leave him alone when he grabbed her by her hand, his grip as tight as it was soft.

"Luce, Don't hide things from me," he begged her. Every small change in her worries him.

"That's what I want to say, Natsu," she snapped, her eyes glaring at the guy in front of her. She didn't know what has gotten into her. She just didn't like the idea of not knowing certain things which he knew and he was thus worrying. She just didn't feel like belonging to him as a result.

"Lucy?" She raised her head upon feeling his hand cupping her cheek and urging her to look into his own onyx eyes. When she did complete her action, her tear flooded eyes went wider at the greeting from his onyx eyes. Unlike usual, they were a little …wet but why?

Seeing her tear flooded eyes, the pink head pulled his wife into an embrace, snuggling his head in her hair, breathing in her scent as if he can never smell it again.

Lucy lay limp on his chest. Nothing was registering in her mind. Everything seemed like a trance. Her thoughts ventured into the recent events- Natsu comes all of a sudden, Erza gives her a day off, Natsu gets a phone call when they were in the mall, ever since the phone call Natsu never leaves her alone for a minute as if he is never going to come-

"Natsu," she began, hoping she was wrong, "Are you leaving soon?"

There was no reply and that meant it was true. Her eyes couldn't be wider than they already were. She knew this day would come, though she would have always loved to be by his side. She knew this would happen.

Her grip on his shirt became tighter as reality sunk into her mind. This can't be happening. They were only together for two days after three months of their marriage. How can he leave like that? Why was she feeling so bad, though she knew this would happen? Why did this have to be them who are suffering? Why can't they live like other normal couples? Is it just because she is the Heartfilia heir and he is the Salamander of the Three Dragons? Why?

She pulled away a little to gaze into his wet eyes, her own studded with her own tears.

"Don't worry Natsu. It will be only for a while. After few days, we can be together again," she tried to assure herself rather than her love.

"No Lucy," he whispered into her hair, holding her ever so closely and carefully. "If I'm leaving this time, I can't be back before one and a half year…"

The dreadful news was leaked to her after a long wait. He never intended to tell her. He knew she would breakdown like she was doing right now and he hated it. She was crying on his chest and he was helplessly watching her.

"_She doesn't deserve it, not when my father and her father were not affected by whatever happened. Even I am happy just by being at her side for some time. Then why is she the one who is suffering? Just because she loved me, she doesn't have to suffer. I have to fight. I can't hide this from the world forever. I can't bear to see her cry another time. I'll have to…"_ his thoughts were interrupted by his stupid phone's ringing.

"Hello, Natsu Dragneel here?" he went off, without even looking at the caller id, in an irritated tone.

"_**My idiot son! I found out about what you're doing?!" **_the voice on the other side of the line was loud and clear, a hint of seriousness was present. His resolve crumbled at the voice he heard. His dreams were shattered. This was to happen someday but not today. His father can't possibly find out about them…

"Dad?" the mouth defied his intent and responded to the caller.

Lucy's breathing stopped at the mention of the sole word. He could feel her back away from him. The next he saw was fear in her eyes- the fear of losing him forever….

* * *

**Me: Minna, how was it? Maybe a little cliffy at the end? **

**Natsu: I told you to bring us together but what you're doing is the opposite. Why do you hate me so much?**

**Me: Hate you? I love you, Natsu, in a brotherly way. Remember, you said I was like your sister. **

**Natsu: That was when you wrote something very happy. But you're outdoing everything. Besides, why do we have to keep the secret?**

**Me: Yeah, Natsu, why are you keeping it a secret?**

**Natsu: What?! Why are you asking me?! You are the one to know about it!**

**Me: Isn't it a secret you are keeping?(stifles a laugh)**

**Natsu: God, she is crazy! Guys, tell her! Tell her to make it better! Please! Please! Post your comment on this chapter and any suggestions you have too in the box below. And while you do that, don't forget to post your advices along with your comments! Trust me, she really needs them!**

**Me: Waah! Natsu is being a meanie! (leaves searching for Lucy)**

**Natsu:?**

**Me& Natsu: Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**


	4. The perfect plan

**Yippee! (jumping in joy) We've reached 50! Thank you so much you guys! I can't tell you how badly I wanted to write and post this chapter. However, being busy and having too many chapters of other stories on my mind I couldn't. Finally it is here! Thank you for bearing with me! Also, sorry for the delay too! As said, I was busy!**

**This chapter isn't the best I could write. Well, the plot I wanted to cover had to be cut short and it will appear in the next chapter. But I guess whatever I've written down so far would interest you. I'm really sorry if this disappoints you a little.**

* * *

**I'm going to reply to each of yours review and for the guests, here are their's:**

**ShiroganeClan: The update's here. Thank you for waiting!**

**Guest: This I won't call soon but the update's here anyway.**

**hinata045live.c: You can find out by reading this chapter! **

**Tawny: The continuation of the cliffhanger here. Go ahead!**

* * *

**Anyways, let's get to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Secretly Married**

**Chapter-4**

**The perfect plan**

* * *

"H-How?" he stuttered. He could feel his wife tremble in his arms as he continued to talk.

"Erza told me," the reply came from the other side. _What the heck-? Why did Erza tell him?_

"Erza?" his eyes widened. If she was here, he would've gone for a war against her not even caring the obvious consequences of the fight. How can she do that? Here the couple was trying their best so that no one would suspect their relationship and she just had to spoil their efforts.

A serious expression crossed his face, making the blonde worry. She hoped he was not thinking of what she was thinking he thought.

"Yes, you met her right? Now listen carefully. I want you to win! No matter what, you're winning it!" Igneel said, startling the guy. What does he mean?

Natsu held the blonde tighter.

"If you ever lose to those Sabertooth people, don't come back! You're my son and you can't possibly lose. Don't you dare step out of Magnolia before Erza tells you to, alright? I don't want to get another scary reminder from her" Natsu chuckled at this, making the blonde puzzled.

"I will" he replied. With that, the call ended.

Erza sure was amazing. She turned the whole he-can-be-caught situation into his favour. He still didn't get what his father meant but he was glad he could be by Lucy's side for some time longer.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry. No one's going to take you away from me," he assured, nuzzling his head into her hair. "I really don't know what Erza said but she extended my stay here and we have to thank her for that"

~0~

"Don't you have work today, Mrs. Red- I mean, Levy-san" he corrected upon receiving a glare from the blunette who sat across him. They were currently in a café near Lucy's apartment. Lucy left for her work and he decided to meet up with the blunette as promised early that morning.

"I was on leave today Natsu-san. Gajeel promised me to take somewhere. However, that's none of your concern now. You have to tell me what's going on," she said, sipping on her coffee.

"What do you mean?" he cocked an eyebrow, suspicious of her words.

"I mean what I say. Why are you keeping your marriage a secret? I don't even see a need. You two can live together happily. Heck, I heard from Gajeel that you both were fiancées too" Levy snapped. "Then why? Why are you doing this?"

"You're right," he stiffened a little. "We were fiancees earlier"

Levy froze, understanding the sarcasm behind the tone he used.

"What do you mean by 'were'?" she asked, curious to know the reason for the sudden change in his expression.

"We 'were' fiancées until my dad butted in, spoiling all our plans," he said, not looking away from his spicy drink.

"Details, Natsu-san! I don't quite get you," the blunette frowned.

"Then you should know the whole story," he sipped on his drink before beginning the story.

"I fell in love with Lucy the moment I saw her. So did she fall in love with me. My dad was more than happy to get me married to her when I told him about it. He talked to Mr. Heartfilia and we were engaged. That day was Lucy's Birthday, I clearly remember it to this day and I came up with this weird plan which changed everything… even our future together," Natsu narrated to her with all the patience to not hit himself in the process.

"I disguised myself, planning on surprising Lucy. However, Lucy being the ever smart person figured out it was me"

"_Stop it Natsu. I know it is you," she said, pulling his arm. He was reluctant to give up. He wanted to convince her that he wasn't what she thought him to be. Obviously, he wore a wig to keep his pink hair from standing out and use a blue contact lens to hide the colour of his eyes. How did Lucy identify him despite so hard attempts of his? Could she even not act like she didn't realise for his happiness? These thoughts made him even more stubborn to give up._

"_No, I'm not! My name's En," he said, sweating a little. He hoped she bought the excuse. _

"_Don't joke around. You know it is my birthday right? Now where's my present?" she asked, grabbing him by his collar._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," he freaked out._

"_Fine," she said as she pulled him close to her and kissed him. Finally, giving in, he kissed her back. _

"_Could you not have acted that you didn't know to keep my heart?" he asked, smiling after pulling back. She smiled at him and replied, "it wouldn't have been fun that way. I wouldn't get to see your expressions which I witnessed now"_

_They both burst into laughter after a minute of silence. _

"_So, where's my present?" she asked._

"That seems fine by me," Levy replied, wondering what was so wrong about it. Her Lu-chan was always like that. She can tell about the person she loved whoever it might be.

"Now there's the problem. You know how my dad has this weird habit of getting people investigated. That day happened to be the same and the detective he appointed perhaps happened to only see half of the things and reported the same to my dad who happened to cancel the engagement" Natsu sighed, his lips curved down.

"_Why did you do that, Dad? I love her. How can you go cancelling the engagement like that without my consent?" the pinkette shouted. _

_The red haired man threw a couple of pictures in his direction which he caught. He could only gape at them as he viewed each of them. Those were the pictures of Lucy kissing the 'him' in disguise. _

"_She was cheating on you. She is not eligible to become a part of our family," he replied with a frown on his face._

"_W-wait! D-dad! I can explain!" his son stuttered. That was not true whatever he saw. Those photos were false and he knew it better than anyone._

"_Don't try to back up! I was a little suspicious of her. People are not to be trusted so easily. I should've known it better. This is what I found out in an investigation upon her. Why do you love her when she can't be faithful to you?!" To say Natsu could only be silent was wrong. His father wouldn't give him the chance to speak. _

"_I don't want to hear anything about her ever again," Igneel said in a fierce tone. Natsu was beyond angry. He grabbed whatever was near him and threw it to ground breaking into pieces. _

"_Then, hear me too," he said, retreating from the door, "I'm not going to marry for my lifetime if it isn't Lucy!" _

"Does Lu-chan know about this?" Levy was now worried.

"No, I haven't told her. All she knows is that my dad and her dad had a fight and so our engagement broke off. She doesn't know the real story behind all of it. I believe Mr. Heartfilia hasn't ever told her about the actual reason. I'm afraid she'll break down upon hearing it so I haven't told her anything." Natsu sipped his drink with a frown on his face.

"Did you not try to explain it to him?" the teacher asked.

"He wouldn't listen to once he figures out what I'm about to talk about. I get really angry but I'm still trying. I've not given up. This is our future together we're talking about," Natsu cried in desperation.

"I can understand but I wonder how long you are going to hide it from Lu-chan. She'll know someday or the other." Levy's eyebrows drew closer.

"I'm trying to make that someday sometime late in the future if at all she has to find out. If things are in my hand, I would never let her find out," he replied.

Levy got up from her seat.

"I'm really glad that Lu-chan got someone like you to love. She's so lucky," she said, smiling at him.

"The luck is all mine to get someone like Luce. I don't know what I would do without her," Natsu smiled back, getting up with her.

"I've got to go, Natsu-san. You're story is quite touching. However, I must warn you Gajeel is being very patient with you. I can't guarantee when his dam of patience will break and he'll come to hit you in the face. So, don't try to test him much and focus on your work too and also on Lu-chan," she winked walking away.

A faint pink tinted his cheeks as he nodded muttering a 'I will' to her before walking to his car. He had to meet up with Erza to find out about what all that scare earlier was for.

~0~

"So, teachers, you all should know the reason why we are here in this meeting," the Vice principal said. All the teachers held their breath upon hearing the Vice principal's voice. To exactly explain their situation, the scarlet haired lady seemed to be a sergeant commanding the soldiers, the latter being the teachers in this context.

"_I still have to ask Erza what she told Igneel-san earlier," _Lucy thought.

"Focus!" Erza pressured the words to snap Lucy out of her thoughts, predicting the incidents that might have happened due to her phone call to Igneel Dragneel. A smile slid onto her lips as she proceeded with the news she had.

"You're requested to pay attention to what I'm going to say. One week from now, we have the Grand School Cricket tournaments. We, Fairy High are going to compete with the other schools including Sabertooth. I don't know what but I want our school to win," Erza said in a authoritative voice, making the teachers flinch. "And why am I telling this to you? That's because this is a charity tournament and teachers are going to participate in it in place of students! Announce to the students that they're granted two weeks of holidays while the teachers are getting to practice right from this afternoon!"

A few wanted to mumble excuses, however, Erza beat them to it with a death glare and her final concluding statement for the meeting, "Any one defying my orders will be having severe punishment"

They gulped their words down and retreated with a nod of their heads, deciding to keep mum on their protests in their minds. Even Lucy didn't dare to stay to ask Erza the questions in her mind and rather thought it was better to leave with her fellow teachers.

~0~

"Nice to see you all here!" Erza said. She was already in her practice uniform.

"This person, as you know, the master's Grandson, Laxus is going to be our coach. He's a expert in this field and I bet we all can learn a lot from him. I'm expecting all of you to work hard all the time till we make it to our entrance at the GSC tournaments" Erza shouted, making things clear to all. "Any questions?" She cocked an eyebrow but no one dared to ask her any.

"Good! Two days from now we are going to select our players. Till then, you guys have to strengthen your skills and I'm not going to bear any slack in practice. Also, we were told we can choose two players from outside. As a result of this convenience, I've asked my cousin, Natsu Dragneel and a friend of his, Lisanna Strauss to accompany us for the tournament. I hope you guys are not very troubled by them or will be troubling them." Erza's eyes landed on Lucy and gave a small smile, hoping the blonde's doubts are cleared. What could be a perfect plan than this?

Two people entered the school grounds- one had short white hair that extended to her shoulder. She smiled at the teachers sweetly as she waved her hand to all of them.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna Strauss," she introduced, the smile never leaving her face.

"Lisanna's sister, Mirajane Strauss is going to be the supplier of refreshments for the team," Erza announced, considering she missed an important fact.

"Please, Erza-san, don't mention. We're glad to help you," Heat crept to the white haired beauty's face.

"Hi, Call me Natsu," the other one waved, his eyes locked on a certain blonde. This didn't go unnoticed by a particular raven haired teacher who stood beside the blonde and sent back glares in the pinkette's direction. Is this what people call 'hatred at first sight'? Lucy would know better he thought. However, he was certain of the fact that he didn't like this guy one bit.

Upon seeing Natsu's gaze on her, Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"_So, that's what Erza told Igneel-san? No wonder Igneel-san told him to not step out of Magnolia till he wins the tournament. He hates those people from the Sabertooth Industries and Saber High being a branch of the Industries, he hates it too… However, I'm not concerned about that,"_ Lucy thought, stifling her giggles to not make it look awkward. "_I really want to see how Natsu will control himself. He feels like punching any guy who comes near me even though I just tell him the same on a phone. I wonder if he can keep his anger to himself. We're strangers in front of others right?_"

Lucy giggled for one more time, feeling bad for her husband. _Poor Natsu…_

* * *

**Oh, I hate this chapter! This didn't turn out so well. And the reason… it seems a little lame but it is what makes the entire story. I'm really sorry if you guys are disappointed. **

**So, how is this story going? Good? Worse? Should I make any improvements? Let me know. **

**Tell me your opinions, suggestions and comments by typing them in the box below. You can even pm me if you want. And really sorry for such a clumsy chapter!**

**Waiting for your feedback….**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Till then, Bye!**


	5. Conflict

**I know I'm pretty late but I had my share of the work and am quite busy. Even now I'm due with so many assignments and works! Don't be mad at me but let me say, this chapter is going to be worth the wait! So, without any further ado, I present you the fifth chapter of 'Secretly Married'!**

**Things are going to get tougher from here!**

**The usual disclaimer applied. Don't want to remind myself every time that I don't own the anime/manga… The plot is all mine! Copyrights reserved!**

* * *

**Secretly Married**

* * *

**Chapter-4**

**Conflict**

* * *

"Hi, Call me Loke," the orange haired guy said, pushing up his sun glasses. It's been a few minutes that Erza had to leave to answer her phone call. It must have been from Jellal as her face's colour rivalled her hair's as she answered the call. As soon as Erza left, everyone began socializing and left the work they had to do. If you think Loke was being the most sociable one amongst all, then you're wrong. Just look at how he knelt down before the white haired lady, his eyes sparkling at her beauty. The said girl sweat dropped as she walked away, finding herself a companion- the short Literature teacher bearing the hair colour blue.

"Ah, Lucy!" a squeak from the pinkette surprised the others present on the ground. Those who knew their secret couldn't comprehend what he was planning to do and those who didn't know couldn't understand how they knew each other.

The pinkette gave a quick hug to the blonde earning a question from her in a low tone, "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Gomen, It's been hours since I saw you. Couldn't help myself," he murmured. Sweat formed on the blonde's forehead as she began to think of the various questions that will be pointed towards them. The thought of that situation itself was scary…

"I didn't think you'll play," he said, pulling away from her. Her cheeks were burning red of embarrassment. She never knew Natsu was this stupid. She was going to lecture him later for whatever stunt he was pulling off.

"You guys know each other?" Levy was the first one to raise the question, removing suspicions. She knew Lucy to be a smart one and that she would pull through. Besides, she should be acting as if she doesn't know anything about their relationship, right?

"Uh… yeah… sort of.. It's like.." she stumbled upon her words. For the first time in her life, she was so speechless, especially because the question came from her best friend. She made a mental note to sue Natsu after this.

She could feel the gaze of everyone on them, something which she didn't want, at least for the time being. She turned to her side where Gray had the same look, asking her the question her friend raised. His cold stare from beside made her swallow her words and only look up to her dear husband who in the first place created all the mess to begin with. He flashed a grin at her, before plunging with the answer he had thought of to explain the situation he brought up.

"Luce and I met on the other day when I came to meet Erza on this matter. Erza happened to call her for some reason I don't know," he trailed off like he was innocent. A vein popped on Lucy's head as she recollected his twisted flashback. '_It was because of you moron!'_ She mentally shouted, knowing well her inner voice would be unheard.

"Yeah," she smiled at the guy beside her who shoved his hands into his pockets looking away from her. However, his gaze was brought back to the blonde when he saw the pink head frantically shaking hands with the youngest teacher as if he was being left out of the conversation.

"It will be nice working with you. I'm looking forward to it" he muttered. This ticked Gray off, badly. That means, very very badly.

"Hi, I'm Gray! It's nice to meet you!" he shook his hands as frantically as Natsu shook hands with Lucy. After a few moments, silence fell and heat rose in the air around them, practically making Lucy sweat a little. She wondered what the hell was happening. Before she could figure out, Erza declared as she popped from nowhere.

"Good to see that you both became good friends. I hope you will stay like that forever," she said. Lucy's eyes bulged at her statement. Clearly, they were anything but that!

She only wished if they could truly become good friends like what Erza said.

~0~

Erza just introduced the guests to her colleagues that her phone began ringing. If she was expecting any phone call at this time of the day, it definitely was not from the caller id that flashed across the screen of her phone and she definitely didn't expected to be greeted from the guy in the fashion that he did, almost making her stutter and burn to a shade of red same as her hair. To save her reputation, Erza thought it best to leave the ground and make a trip down the corridors of the school, checking if any students were still left just to serve as an excuse.

"Hey sweetheart, why are you not talking to me now?" his voice sent shivers down her spine, made her stutter for a while from then. She heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Jellal, I swear if you didn't stop with those weird nicknames, I'm going to kill you," she threatened, holding the phone as if her life depended on it.

"That's alright. As long as you promise to kiss me before you kill me," he laughed off. She turned a darker shade of red courtesy of her husband's mockery. Who knew he had this good sense of mockery?

"Now stop it! Why did you call in between office hours?!" She tried sounding serious, though it didn't work.

"Why? Your office hours haven't prolonged have they? I thought you must be alone at home. I must talk to your master. How can he make my wife work so hard?" Erza nearly fainted at this. She just wished that someone or the other is there to carry her home.

"Jellal?! I told you about the cricket tournament a week after earlier in the break. How can you be so forgetful?" she slapped her face, trying to figure if he was getting an amnesia or what.

"But I miss my wife!" he spat in a whiny tone, making her flinch and blush at the same time, as if she wasn't already. "Here I am at home early today, hoping to catch a glimpse of my dear wife and she's working after hours at her job. Sometimes, I think Natsu is quite lucky. At least he gets to be with his love for some time. Here is me, waiting to see my wife even though she's just close enough for me to reach,"

Her gaze softened at the thin air as a smile made its way to her face.

"So, what do you want Jellal?" she asked. She wondered if he was watching her from afar. His dialogues became so fitting that she had the doubt.

"You know what I want. I want you to be-" Erza never let him complete his statement. This conversation was getting way too cheesy and she wanted to put an end to it.

"Alright, Jellal. I get it. So, tomorrow after 3pm, we're meeting here at the school for practice," she replied, smirking to herself at her husband's panicky voice.

"Hey, what?! I have a meet-"

"I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer and you know me well. If you're not coming, don't expect me to go easy on you. I won't pardon anyone who misbehaves. Now, complete whatever work you have by 5 pm tomorrow like a good boy and present yourself here in the school grounds 'cause you'll have to work hard from now on- for the company and for the school tournament too," she said, her face glowing with every word she said. Finally, she'll get to see him more often and maybe, spend some time with him. Who knows?

"But Erza?" came another whine from the other side.

"Jellal!" she said in an authoritatively pouting voice, which he couldn't say a 'no' to. Replying with a 'Yes, ma'am', she heard him chuckle and end the call. Oh, how she missed him! She never did tell anyone but she was getting rather lonely by him going around Fiore for various meetings for the prosperity of the company. She knew it was important and she was glad he was doing his duty. However, there was this hollowness she was developing which killed her from inside and made her weak. Though she knew he loved her the most, sometimes having the loved ones beside you gives you more strength, don't you think?

Erza gave a deep sigh before returning to the ground where she found Gray and Natsu shake hands and staring a 'friendly stare'.

"Good to see that you both became good friends. I hope you will stay like that forever," she said before changing her voice to the commanding tone and ordering them to get to practice then.

Erza observed their practice. They sure didn't have much time before dark so she made them practice hard. Her colleagues were hard working and Laxus himself didn't go easy on anyone. Besides, she had a secret weapon under her sleeve arriving soon. It will be a thrill when it is revealed. Her first surprise for her friends- she couldn't wait to show them.

The whole time Erza's eye were fixed upon Natsu and Gray, especially because it involved Lucy. Natsu's gaze was fixed on Lucy. Whatever he does, he makes sure to check up on her every once in a while. She even saw him grit his teeth and clench his fist whenever any male teacher from the School even came near her. Erza couldn't help but smile. Though she knew it would be really hard for him but it was the only way she could give him a pass to stay with her blonde friend for longer time. Who knew when he would've returned from the meeting scheduled at Hargeon? Even Jellal was going there… soon. This was the least she could do after denying the permission to let Lucy on a leave to go with him. If she did, their secret would be out and no one could imagine what would happen. Every place in Fiore is not Magnolia where even the rich people can lead a life of a commoner, partly due to the banned activity of the press. This gave some personal space and this was precisely why Lucy chose Magnolia to stay and spend her life- so she could live with Natsu at least for some time.

Coming to Gray, it was entirely a different story. He seemed more pissed than usual. She had known Gray for a long time now and she had never known for him to show any feelings except for a few exceptional cases. His behaviour seemed so off today that she began to worry if something was wrong. Whenever Natsu used to come near Lucy, he used to snap and do something or the other to catch her attention. When Gray did something of that sort, Natsu resorted to things, trying to be the centre of her attention. Erza could only feel sad for Lucy to have to put up with those two guys. She thought why not give her a break. So, she called her and asked her to get some condiments from her room in the school to which she gladly agreed tired of being made to watch two 'kids'. She hopped happily onto the second floor where she went in to get a few condiments. She was about to close the door and walk back to the ground when her phone rang and the caller was the most obvious guess one can have- Natsu!

"Natsu! How did you call? Were you not training?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Nah, taking a break. I'm in the locker room. How is it going?" he asked. She thought he was grinning to himself making her suffer like that.

"After the stunt you pulled, what do you expect?" she cocked her eyebrow. She placed the condiments on Erza's table as she sat on it gazing out of the window.

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean to. I couldn't resist myself. Who knows when I'll see you again?" her eyes became a little wet at this.

"Oi, don't be like that…" her voice trailed off. "I'm sure we'll work it out… somehow"

"Hey, I'm not sad. Listen to me, I love you. Can you hear me?" she heard him say in the ever so soft tone she had known.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And I love you too. If you can end the call and let me do my work, I'd be more than happy to not to deal with an angry Erza" she said, earning a chuckle from him. He ended the call and she sighed. '_What will I do with this guy?'_

~0~

Gray paused in his tracks upon hearing a familiar voice. How will he forget the voice of the guy with whom he fell in 'hatred at first sight'?

"Nah, taking a break. I'm in the locker room. How is it going?" the pinkette said. This is called eavesdropping though Gray was not ready to accept it. He calls it 'overhearing' because he was passing by and hearing it right?

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean to. I couldn't resist myself. Who knows when I'll see you again?" Gray felt him fist clench at this statement. '_Who is he speaking to?'_

"Hey, I'm not sad. Listen to me, I love you. Can you hear me?" Gray felt like punching this guy straight in the face. How dare he trying to get close to Lucy?

He heard him give a last chuckle before making his way out. Gray's expression nearly turned deadly by the end. If Natsu were to confront him and sight could kill, he would've been frozen to death at his glance.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" the same voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Nah, Just passing by," Gray said, and passed him but stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as if he understood what the other guy wanted to say. He didn't know why but he didn't take a liking to his presence.

"Just a few words," Gray said, _**"STAY AWAY FROM LUCY!"**_

"What?" Natsu tried retaining his calm. He didn't want to expose off so soon and not to this guy at least.

"Am I not clear? Stay away from Lucy!" Gray repeated, stressing each syllable.

"What if I didn't?" Natsu clenched his fist. Who was he to tell him to stay away from his beloved, well that is if he knew about it?

"The consequences will be real bad. So just don't even try going near her. To get to her, you'll have to get through me, you understand?" Gray said in a menacing tone.

"Why're you so worried? She isn't your girl!" Natsu spat, his temper was beginning to lose control now. He was sure he was going to pummel this guy to death.

"What if she is?" Gray's simple statement snapped all the senses of the pink haired guy, making him grab the other guy by his collar and look at him menacingly. No one was going to claim Lucy. 'Cause Lucy was his to begin with, only his! Even if it was a joke, no one should say that for he resembled the dragon in his behaviour- the mighty beast which will go to any extent to protect its mate and no one can ever dare to claim her after he decides.

"What did you say?!" Natsu growled, earning an equal intense look from the opposition. Is this the beginning of a new conflict?

* * *

**Ta da! **

**How did you feel? Did I leave at a cliff hanger? Was this worser than the last time? Or is it getting interesting? I knew the reason was a little lame but please, I hope this chapter was a little interesting! Whatever you have on your mind, just put it in the box below and post it!**

**Tell me your opinions, suggestions and comments for this story by posting a review. You can even pm me if you want. Really sorry for the super duper late update… At least it came now. Don't hate me! **

**I'll respond to your reviews a little later ('cause I'm a little busy at the moment) but just so to let you know I read each and every one of them more than once and whenever I felt down and felt like discontinuing the story. They only made me happy and wanted me to write more. They were what kept me going through the busy time in the last two months. Thanks for your wonderful support! Feed back is always welcome…**

**Hoping that you'll continue to support me and my story,**

**beatress**


End file.
